it begins at Forever
by Paulie MickeyJ
Summary: The biggest price of Immortality is loneliness. After waiting for centuries, Doctor Trafalgar Law is destined to stumble upon his one true mate. Love happens when one least expects it, the forever has been set in motion for Law. Three Part story. AU, New Year Fic, Fluff, happy ending. LawLu, ZoRo, NaSa,
1. Chapter 1

_**Solitude!**_

* * *

><p>This was a world, like any other world in the universe, full of colour and life. This world had mortals, immortals, semi-immortals, semi-mortals, vampires, werewolves, pixies, witches, nightwalkers, mermaids and so on. In this world everyone lived and thrived with one another, creatures fought with each other over politics, cried at failed business, looked for jobs, hankered for education. Some died early not because they were sick but because they had shorter life span, some lived forever and wanted to die, some became immortals after finding the soul mate, some gave up immortality to die with soul-mates. People loved and died, people loved and lived. This was this world where everything was possible and nothing looked impossible.<p>

Trafalgar Law was one such being unique yet normal person in eyes of this world. He was an immortal with no ambition. A doctor by profession many feared him as he was decorated with Tattoos. Tall, well built, shadows of dark circles under his eyes, a fur cap hiding is short dark hair, were his features. Bought to this world by two of the most cunning and calculative minds. He was the son of a feared politician and a ruthless businessman. He carried the cold blood of his fathers'; yes he was born of two fathers.

Doflamingo the pink loving businessman with blood of vampires and Sir Crocodile with blood of nightwalkers were his fathers. This very mixture of this blood resulted in Law's grey eyes and bone chilling personality.

Immortals had many traits; every immortal was different from other. Law could not sleep as he had nightwalkers blood but he felt sleepy as vampires loved sleeping in the day. Trafalgar Law was unique yet normal for this world.

The tall man had gained his immortality after his twenty fifth birthday.

Every other immortal has his her own set time, some grow immortal after initial fifty years of living with slow aging. Some at eighteen like his elder sister Perona who gained the full power of vampires and nothing of nightwalkers. Some aged till the attainment of immortality, some aged until meeting their soul-mate, some aged until the body decides to stop. His sister stopped aging with her immortality certificate; she looked eighteen despite being a century older than him.

Law had to settle with his father Crocodile's advice that he would stop aging when he finds his one true one. Sir Crocodile looked like a man in early forties but he was over seven hundred year old and said he stopped aging when he met his pink loving father Doflamingo, who was celebrating than his hundred and sixty seventh birthday. So Law had settled for that day when he would enjoy complete immortality with no aging. Law smirked that after all aging happened slowly to them. He was few years behind two centuries himself but looking none the less than twenty five year old man.

But when you lived so long, everything started to look boring, his sister found her soul-mate soon after her coming of age party. No matter how much his fathers' fought over business and politics they would be yelling and moaning every night in happiness.

Best thing about soul-mates was that they could be anybody. It was terrifying too if they were mortal with shorter lifespan, the immortal would be doomed. After almost two centuries of living and working as Doctor Law had given up the hope of finding his soul-mate one any time soon. The thought of his soul-mate being unborn was more terrifying. Trafalgar Law was not needy or desperate, he was just alone. Travelling was never tempting if one was alone, travelling with his passionate fathers was out of question, and that sister of his was annoying little brat despite being the older one.

When his phone rang, the doctor tried to avoid picking it up. His polar bear faced colleague Bepo wanted to party and asked Law to meet his soul-mate another animal faced creature with talking ability. When the ringing did not cease Law gave up and took out his cell phone.

"What is it?" Law asked with his grumpy voice. "Is that how you talk to your father?" the annoying voice of Doflamingo shirked. "Yeah sorry, why are you calling me, did your stuff toy loving daughter ditch you on your upcoming shopping spree?" Law asked back, as most of the time it was his father Crocodile who called him up for latest tabs.

"My My you are jealous! Sibling rivalry fufufu. Tomorrow you are coming home for dinner" Doflamingo ordered. "No, not happening, I have to work" Law was not going to fall for his fathers' traps to find his soul-mate, Law had lost count of how many dinner meetings he had with women, men, elf, children, mermans, wolfman, mermaids, giants, fairies and so on .

He appreciated his fathers' concern but he wanted Fate to find his one true one. "I am not calling you for dinner dates relax; it's our anniversary and last day of the year, I bet you forgot!" Doflamingo laughed. "Oh shit! Sorry I did. I will not miss it" Law smirked. "You better not boy, goodnight, stop walking around the town, try to sleep like me" saying this vampire father disconnected.

Law sighed and looked around, it was indeed late night and he was in an empty alley where the dogs were sleeping peacefully. Problem with being a doctor of this world was that, mortality rate was less, illness existed but medicine was advanced. Though he used the excuse of work, the busiest time of the year was when breeding season was over and Mermaids, vampires, werewolves and other mythical creatures came in for checkups in hopes of having an off spring.

The spring was the season of pregnancy, every other immortal or magical being was desperate to copulate and have children. Another busy time was winter when those creations of spring decided to be born. Every other creature had his or her own method and problems in delivery. Law sighed as the season of birth was near. Other than that he was hardly occupied, so he spent his time walking around the town under the shadows.

Sometimes in these shadows he would catch a scent enough to ignite his lust, take him or her to nearby hotel and spent the night with them. Law was not horny but at times he needed an outlet. The price of eternity was loneliness. As Law entered the well lit road covered in thin layer of snow he smiled, but suddenly the snow fall became faster and the doctor walked inside the twenty four hour running food house to save himself from the assault of the snowfall. Law walked in and took the corner seat and brushed off his coat and kept it besides him.

"How may I help you?" an orange haired woman with huge smile and attractive physique approached him. "One coffee and something to eat that has no bread in it please" Law smiled and the woman smiled back and left him. Law was hungry, he had left hospital at the afternoon after having a sip of his coffee and after that he had been roaming around the town. Now it was past midnight he was lucky to find anything that would give him energy. Law tilted his head back when he heard a blonde man swooning over a cute girl sitting with her boyfriend.

"Sanji-kun do you want thunder or Storm" the orange haired girl walked out from the kitchen and banged the head of the blonde man who had a very handsome face but had curly eyebrow. "Sorry Nami-swan, I was just helping the pretty lady to choose" the man called Sanji was flying behind the girl called Nami. Nami walked towards Law, but Sanji's flight was halted with another bang on the blonde head.

Law found out she was wearing a black mini-skirt and a halter neck crop top in this cold weather. She placed the coffee and what looked like spaghetti tempted Law to glow his eyes in happiness. "Thank you Miss Nami" Law thanked. "Welcome, please enjoy the food; the Spaghetti is without meat, as a customer and friend ate all our cooked meat today. The coffee is on the house as handsome men are such rare sight in this place" Nami flashed a girly giggle. Law wondered this customer must be Giant from the country Elbalf as this place was big enough to cook for hundred.

"A Giant you mean by the term customer?" Law asked. "Oh no no, he is just an immortal like us, he is an eternal traveller and explorer and I travelled with him years back, together we drew maps of various island and countries you see" Nami informed "Are you the famous Cat Bugler and Cartographer?" Law asked Nami who was now frowning at Sanji who was making weird faces.

"Nami-swan don't do this to me I love you! Don't talk to other man" Sanji swooned over Nami and hugging her he was weeping. "I told you not to flirt at work hours but you don't listen" Nami yelled and suddenly the snowfall turned into heavy wind and swung open the door. "Nami-swan calm down, you will strain your health" Sanji said holding Nami in his arms.

"Sorry, for that" Nami laughed but her face became more red and skin paler while Law was staring at them suddenly the snow and wind vanished. "Sorry Miss Nami are you alright? I am a doctor if you don't feel well please tell me" Law offered help. "Mrs. Nami" Sanji the blonde guy informed and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Sorry for the wind and snow, I get jealous whenever my women loving husband flirts around" Nami bowed.

"So you are a weather witch after all?" Law asked. "Yeah she is the weather witch from the country Weatheria. Please enjoy your Spaghetti, I am the cook and owner of this restaurant and she is my better half and yes she is the famous Cat Burglar and cartographer" Sanji smirked tucking his blond hair behind his hair revealing a beautiful peach coloured pointed elfish ear and pulled Nami away with a wink and walked to other customers.

Law's eyes grew large he wanted to ask more about the famous Cat Burglar's adventure but he sighed as he saw another example of bickering love. It was not hard to figure both Sanji and Nami were married and expecting a child soon and they were immortals. Though they looked like newly young married couple both had a sense of ancientness in their eyes. "Damn this world had too many immortals with soul-mate" Law cursed in sadness and gulped down his spaghetti which was the best he ever had.

* * *

><p>Now it was officially midnight and Trafalgar Law's parents Anniversary and one day from new year! The idea of full family dinner was terrifying, the blonde father of his would pass a sadistic joke, the dark hair father would stretch it and that pink haired sister would laugh at it and the entire guest would make faces. Normal family dinner was out of question.<p>

Trafalgar law was walking with his head down and looking into the endless lane ahead. The trees were too tall and dark, they were hovering and the moon was at full bloom. But none of this scenic beauty caught the eye of this man. He took long steps as now he wanted to rest in his bed and try to fall asleep. He hated how scary he looked to the children in hospital. His dark circles and weird smiley T-shirt even scared the innocent newborns.

Trafalgar wanted to be cheerful, but his smile was creepy as Bepo had told. The tattoos on his hands and fingers spelling DEATH did not help in anyway. It was hard for Law to explain that every Army Doctor had to ink their hands with this word. Being an ex-army doctor and living with cold personality all worked against Law.

The only time a new born giggled in his hands was a century before when by mistake he stumbled into night duty and found the infant staring wide eyed while his mother was deep in sleep after exhaustion. So Law on impulse had carried the infant in his arms and tried to make dreams fall on the kid. That infant was unusual as the first thing attempted by the tiny hands was to pull the earrings Law wore and kept grinning at Law.

It was the only time Law's heartbeat felt a sudden jump and skip, the only time he ever felt complete. But next day the child and the mother was discharged so Law could never figure out what name was given to that little devil who had purest of black eyes and a wide toothless grin. Law could never forget that beautiful innocent laugh. Law laughed at the sudden image of that particular infant wrapped in towel. "By now that brat is married or something" Law smirked and turned towards the left lane as his home was at the third count.

As the tall man turned towards left he fell on the cold road, he was pushed by a fast moving creature. Often werewolves would be on the chase in night for their Moonlight Play. Law thought he might have stumbled to one such brat who was playing in the night. As he tried to stand up when a skinny hands pulled him up, as Law tried to look who is saviour was but he saw a flash of red move again.

The creature in red looked like a teenager who was running now, he was wearing a red cardigan and ripped off three quarter pants, slippers and a straw-hat hiding his head."Sorry I didn't mean to throw you on the ground. Shishishi.. I am hungry so I am in a hurry TAKE CARE! Goodnight" the boy turned around and flashed a grin which reached his both ears. Law just stood there staring at the grin; the face was half hidden under the hat. But that smile left Law mesmerised and awestruck.

For some reason Law's cheeks felt warm and his inside happy, the teen was out of sight and his smell was scattered as the sudden wind blew. Trafalgar Law laughed at himself and entered the lane smiling at the image of the huge grin he just got. Something changed inside him and he felt it shake his heart and stop the flow of time, he again fell complete from within and was giggling with only thought that was running his head was. "A Strawhat in winter?"

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer- i don't own One Piece!<em>

HAPPY NEW YEAR

This will be a three part story, its the new year story I was talking about before. This story is dedicated to** Daydreamfox **she is superb writer

Technically my first LawLu story written, but third to be published in fanfiction. This one is totally inspired from the awesome **under. that. sun**

So if you like review it.. next two chapter will be published tomorrow and day after tomorrow...

HAPPY NEW YEAR AGAIN! 2015 is here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Epiphany**

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law was sitting in one of the bars created for the guests and sipping his wine which was older and colder than him. He was in the marriage anniversary party of his fathers. The big castle called Blushing Sand was decorated with blood red roses, pink hearts and decorations made of sand.<p>

Law was wearing his spotted jeans teamed with a suit and his spotted hat. It was almost two hours he had been in the party which had all the big faces in it. His fathers were busy groping each other and his sister Perona was bossing her husband Coby around. Law was used to it yet his stomach felt twisted inside; he looked around and saw ancient lovers, new soul-mates, newly engaged royals and so on.

Law went back to his drink and smiled at the lady who sat beside him. The woman was tall with tanned skin and long black hair. She had a defined nose and mysterious smile complimented with black and blue orbs. She was dressed in green gown with a slit showing off her sexy legs doning cowboy boots.

If she was single Law would have tried try his luck except for the ring on her finger shouting at him-MARRIED. The woman smiled back and was tapping on her wine glass in amusement until her eyes grew bright when a green haired man approached her. The man passed Law with his wide back facing Law. The man took the woman's hand and turned around and Law's eyes grew large at the similar face.

"Trafalgar Law" the green haired man smiled. "Roronoa Zoro" Law stood up and shook his hand. "Long time no see" Zoro smiled. "Yeah last time I saw you, you had two eyes" Law smirked at Zoro whose left eye was shut close and a scar ran down his eye vertically.

"Yeah it's been more than a century you last saw me, I didn't expect to see a loner like you here" Zoro laughed. "It's been that long right, over one fifty years if I calculate well you see me here because the hosts are my parents and how come you are here? Who is this beautiful Lady, I was hoping she was single" Law asked despite knowing the answer.

"This Lady is my wife Nico Robin, Robin please meet Trafalgar Law, my colleague from Army days, I am here as your sister Perona is an old acquaintance of mine and apparently your fathers wanted to meet us" Zoro introduced.

"Hello Mr Law, nice to meet you" Robin smiled. "You are the Nico Robin? The Princess of Ohara Clan, the owner of world's greatest library?" Law asked. "The very same" Robin smiled. "Zoro when did you marry princess? It's been around hundred years right? Just after I left Army, you left before me? I did read it in the newspaper that Ohara Princess married a commoner. She imprinted with one of the members of the famous explorers on her team" Law smiled.

"Yeah it all happened for a certain brat, he had taken me rather forced us in his exploration team, we went to Ohara Kingdom to ask Robin to join our team and rest is history" Zoro blushed a little. "Lady Robin, are you one of the crew members of the famous exploration team which is chronicled in the Thousand Sunny Series and Going Merry Series?" Law was excited.

"Yes I wrote the Thousand Sunny Series and the Going Merry Series was written by our navigator" Robin smiled. "You are a legend and Zoro I did here you you were part of this team, but I never gave a serious thought" Law was surprised. "Yeah, now let's go to the banquet otherwise certain someone might finish all the meat" Zoro patted Law to walk ahead.

* * *

><p>Law was seated with this couple and soon he found various other known face in the party. Vice Admiral Garp and Law's ex-boss was here with his annoying laugh. Beside him sat Kuzan the commander of Navy. Shanks the famous explorer and business man with his lady Makino was waving at other couples.<p>

Law was again left alone when Robin and Zoro excused themselves to meet Princess Kaya and her husband King Ussop also known as Sniper Sogeking from the Syrup Kingdom. Apparently the King was was also Zoro and Robin's team mate.

Law stopped eating when a huge fist landed on his back. "Law my boy, you look fine after one fifty years and how's life after you left army?" Garp the huge old man laughed. "Vice Admiral Garp, I am well, how are you?" Law asked with annoyed eyes. "Boy I am fine, I am here because your fathers promised me best wine. Have you met my grandsons? Ace and Sabo must me here with their wives, and that third nincompoop must be cleaning off the meat of table" Garp spoke while Law was least interested. "No I am afraid I have never met them" Law excused himself.

"Law come here, take a photograph with us" Perona pulled Law away from Garp. "What picture?" Law grumbled. "Family picture of course" Perona soon caught hold of her husband Coby and her fathers. One of the two tall man was dressed in black and sandy suit with back combed jet black hair and a horizontal scar across his face, smiled, while the blonde man with pink fur coat hugged other from behind. Perona and her husband stood beside them and Law on the other side. The pink loving man pulled his son closer into a hug by force. There was no fighting against a pure blooded vampire.

As soon as the photograph was taken and Law escaped when he saw a similar Reindeer Doctor happily chewing the deserts. "Chopper-ya, how are you?" Law went and patted him. "Law it's been so many days I last saw you" Chopper hugged Law. Law suddenly felt that his life suddenly had been vacant after he had left army one fifty years ago.

"Where were you all these years?" Law asked. "I was travelling, I with my team mates explored the whole grand line, and it took us a while, so I could never contact you. After our voyage ended Robin asked me to move in with her and her husband Zoro, so for almost a century we had been working on various medicinal discoveries and history" Chopper laughed.

"You are Nico Robin's team mate? You are one of the nine sea travelers who rocked the world a century before? You saved Sakura Island!" Law gasped he had only known about a certain zoan doctor but that famous doctor who saved Sakura kingdom was this little guy. "Yeah, I did not do anything you fool, don't think it makes me happy" Chopper was dancing. "Aye Aye" Law laughed. "Our other members are here in the party too, look Brook is playing the music and Franky decorated the party under our navigator, she is an event manger now" Chopper pointed.

"Oh I saw those weird guys before" Law laughed. "The food is cooked by our Chef and the party is managed by his wife, come lets meet them" Chopper pulled Law to the other side of the party where Law could hear a familiar voice shouting and another familiar voice lamenting.

* * *

><p>"Sanji-kun" Nami yelled. "Sorry Nami Swan" Sanji blew a kiss. "One should never imprint a playboy" Nami was grumbling and monitoring the party from corner and her husband swooning over pretty ladies. "I love you Nami-sawn" Sanji became all hearty again. When Law approached them with Chopper, Nami forgot her anger and hugged Chopper. "Aww Chopper look at you, still so cute" Nami rubbed the head of the reindeer.<p>

"Nami, I missed you, thank god we all got invited to this party because of him" Chopper laughed. "Yeah it's the grandest party I have ever got to organize and Sanji-kun too got to practice his skills after ages" Nami smiled. "But where is he?" Chopper asked. "Sanji-kun kicked him out, he was about to finish the food, oh hey it's you" Nami saw Law who was watching the reunion with curiosity.

So every person he met or knew in this party was related to the invisible man who had stormed the world a century back Law thought. "Hello Nami-ya, I am Trafalgar Law" Law smiled. "Chopper are you dating Law?" Nami asked. "Nami how can I date a human, Zoans can only imprint on Zoans" Chopper blushed.

"Right, sorry Law, it's just only two people are left to find their mates from our exploring team. So I really want to attend their weddings" Nami laughed. "Nami only one is left, I imprinted" Chopper blushed. "What? When?" Come here tell me all, let's find Robin, it will be so cute to hear about it from her" Nami ran off with Chopper.

Law was left there alone gasping. Even little Chopper had found his soul-mate. Law was jealous, when a blonde haired man walked towards him and smiled with his curly eyebrow. "It happens to everyone, you know, care for a smoke?" Sanji smiled. "Huh?" Law was confused.

"Jealousy, that rises when you are watching others with their mate and you are alone. I know how it felt, until I met her" Sanji blushed. "How long did you wait?" Law asked. "Longer than ten centuries" Sanji smirked. "Wow!" Law gasped.

"Yeah, sometimes they are born late or sometimes they are born too far away. But I met her and here I am trying to get over my playboy nature" Sanji laughed. "So do you think I will wait that long?" Law asked. "I don't think so! But you look hungry want some bread or meat, I saved few" Sanji pulled Law with him to the table where he was cooking. "I don't like bread; do you have anything with rice?" Law asked. "I can make you if I don't have" Sanji started the fire.

* * *

><p>While Sanji was feeding a depressed Law, Doflamingo now tipsy and clinging on his husband rang his glass. Crocodile sat his husband on his lap and smirking looked for his guest who all stood there for their words. "Hello everyone, thank you for attending our wedding anniversary and all the wishes you gave us" Crocodile spoke.<p>

"We particularly want to say to our kids, hey Law and hey Perona, you might have another sibling in next few months, Law we want you to be the one who brings the little one to this world" Doflamingo blushed. Every other guest was awestruck, but it was not unusual immortals could have children any time. Perona was glowing in happiness in hopes of a cute younger sibling. Doflamingo was already smooching Sir Crocodile in happiness, while Law was chocking on his rice balls near Sanji. "Are you alright?" Sanji giggled.

"Fuck them, seriously, they already have two kids, why do they want another weirdo to be born" Law cursed while Sanji was laughing. "It's not funny, when you hear your fathers doing family planning and asking their son to help them give birth to another! While you are still mate less" Law grumbled. "I can totally feel your pain, Shanks and Makino were having kids when his godchild Ace and princess Vivi were marrying. God it was so embarrassing!" Sanji laughed.

"Everyone, I would like to thank and do this as promised. I promised the world to find the mysterious members of the famous exploring Team – Strawhat Explorers who changed the world years before. We knew who the eight members were and most of you in party have met them by now, but to find their leader was a tough job. Not because he was afraid of public eye, but because he was always travelling" Crocodile laughed.

"Finally he agreed to come to our party and meet everyone only if we provided him meat. He has at last agreed to work with us and he will be funded by us for his next exploration. We are so proud he will be part of our Barque-Family soon. So may we present the leader of Strawhat Explorers" Doflamingo yelled.

"Sanji-ya, are we really going to see him?" Law asked. "Yeah, he promised, for meat that idiot will do anything" Sanji laughed. "Idiot?" Law frowned. "You will see it yourself" Sanji was busy smoking now.

"Monkey D Luffy, grandson of Monkey D. Garp and son Monkey D. Dragon and brother to our peace diplomats Portagas D. Ace and Sabo" Crocodile called. Everyone remained silent, when thin legs walked towards the center. He was wearing ripped of jeans, a red open cardigan revealing a scar in shape of x, a strawhat hiding his face. Law's eyes grew as he saw the person.

"Yosh shishishishi.. I am Monkey D Luffy. Pleasure to meet you, now where is rest of the meat" Luffy removed his hat and bowed to his audience.

When Luffy reclined back to his position, Law's eyes met his; the pure black eyes with long lashes were smiling at him. Law could not take his eyes of this short teen like immortal. Soon people gathered around the boy and were hovering over him.

When Luffy turned towards Law his eyes glowed and Luffy blushed. Everything stopped around Law, he could hear only two heartbeat in the room. Everything was silent and nothing moved. Law could feel a warm feeling burn inside him and pulling him towards the teen with liquid black eyes. Law could just see Luffy's face and Luffy his. In that moment everything came crashing to him. The child in his hands century before was this boy, this was the same feelings he felt, Law felt complete, it was the same boy he bumped into in midnight, it was the same boy Law was reading about in papers for years now. Law laughed and kept only looking at Luffy who stood there as if held by a spell.

Sanji who stood besides Law smiled and patted Law. "Law, I think you might go to him now, before he runs towards you and kicks out people in his way" Sanji pushed Law. Without realising Law was taking steps towards. In no time Law found himself standing in front of Luffy, Luffy was staring wide into his eyes.

"I have been waiting for you, you are late by a century" Law spoke and smirked. "I don't know what is happening inside me right now! Well i am sorry for being late, I guess your wait is over" Luffy smiled back scratching his head forming a tiny frown and blush creeping up. "Do you mind if I take you away from your fans?" Law had already held Luffy's hands. "Lead me" Luffy laughed and Law dragged him out of the party without looking back at the confused guest who wanted to talk more with Luffy.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- i don't own One Piece!<p>

ChibiChocolates 01, Lost-In-Thought-1412, SasukeTwin23, Vampirefreak4eterity, Yumi-Shimada, mcck, mks 12 98, onegirl92, psychotriton, eitak123 thank you for follow and favourite!

under. that. sun- not only Pop, but almost all of your immortal tales have provided the source and inspiration for this story. You really are a darling, though I have never met you or know what you do, yet you have respect as both your fan and fellow author here.

Mcck- I assume you loved my story :P You see I don't have any knowledge in Spanish beyond Amigo! So thank you for the review Happy New Year!

Mks 12 98- Oh love you guessed it so right! Well I love playing with the theme of love bonds being born at childhood. If you see my other stories you will find it. I simply love the idea of one true mate being selected at birth. I am really air headed.

Daydreamfox- I adore you! I love your stories and its the least I can do. I dedicated this story to you because we have a real connection. I personally think you need more encouragement as you can give us great stories in future. This is my investment in you. And also for the love of LawLu!

The second chapter is here... The last and final chapter comes tomorrow.. Now it depends what do you want? Are you up for lemons or do you want me to end in simple classic fairytale style minus the steamy part. Now come on come on... tell me tell me... Any way I am really glad that the story got such good response I was nervous.. hope your new year is going well...

love you all..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love**_

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law pulled Monkey D Luffy out of the party and walked towards the roof. As Law pulled the younger immortal he could hear the boy laughing from the heart. "I feel suddenly so funny inside my chest" the boy was giggling.<p>

"I can't explain it myself either, but I too feel a heat rising in my chest. If I don't stay with you now I think my heart will burst" Law pushed the door leading to the open roof top now decorated in silver stars. "Wow! This is so beautiful!" Luffy's jaws dropped in surprise. "This is the best place in this huge castle" Law informed.

"Its just like my dream!" Luffy turned around to look at Law properly. "Dream?" Law asked. "Ever since I was little I always saw a man staning under the starry nights waiting for me. He had golden earrings and gentle hands" Luffy tilted his head to look at Law with innocent eyes. "You have been dreaming of me?" Law looked shocked.

"Of course, why would I take such a long stroll around the grandline?" Luffy pouted. "Huh? What do you mean?" Law pulled Luffy by hand and both sat on the stone seat shaped as hearts. "Well, the day I turned eighteen, I collected my Explorer's Certificate to find the man in my dreams" Luffy blushed.

"You conquered grandline just to find me! Why?" Law clenched Luffy's skinny hands. "Well Ace and Sabo told me there are many island in grandline where ancient creatures were still captive and waited for their lovers to rescue them. Koala was rescued by Sabo, Sabo had dreams about Koala" Luffy looked up smiling uncertainly.

"You thought I was captured! You searched whole grandline to rescue me!" Law hugged Luffy. "Yeah isn't that what soulmates do?" Luffy giggled. "I suddenly feel the heat is growing more inside my chest" Law murmured. "It's aching now" Luffy whined. "It's time you kiss and seal the deal" Daflamingo giggled from the entrance.

"Go away you pregnant man!" Law hissed. "Crocodile.. Our son has finally come of age" Daflamingo was twirling around in his pink fur coat. "Let them be Bird brain" Crocodile pulled his husband from the shadows.

"Mingo is funny shishishi" Luffy finally coiled his hand around Law's neck. "How old are you?" Law asked as he bent down to plant his kiss on Luffy. "I am hundred and nineteen" Luffy informed. "Well that means I am meeting you hundred and nineteen years later. You are really late" Law pulled Luffy's chin and pressed his lips on his.

As soon as the soft and curved lips of Luffy met Law's, the heat in the chest began to cool down. Again time stopped for both raven heads, Law could feel all the dreams Luffy had about him rushing through his head. They could feel each other's life and growing up years. Luffy absorbed all the sadness Law felt on lonely nights. With this kiss they were exchanging their burdens, their sadness , their joys and their happiness. Law pressed hard and Luffy clung to Law.

Law finally found and entrance into Luffy's warm mouth. As he slid his tongue he was met with force from the shorter boy. Law smirked as it was not hard to figure out that Luffy was totally inexperienced. Law took his sweet time to explore the mouth, he brushed the spots slightly to earn Luffy turning jelly into his arms.

Law pulled away to find a face dusted with crimson and eyes staring back at him. It was obvious Luffy experienced something new which needed lots of explaining. "You alright?" Law asked. "Hmm" Luffy nodded his head furiously. "You never kissed before huh?" Law asked. Luffy looked up surprised and stared at Law with a pout and embarrassed eyes.

"Sorry sorry.. I am not insulting you. Its really a surprise its more than a century and you never kissed" Law was chuckling. "Would have preferred had I kissed someone?" Luffy grumbled. "I would have ripped their tongues out" Law hissed revealing his fangs.

"You have fangs! Cool! Are you a vampire like Mingo?" Luffy asked. "I am mixed blooded immortal- a half vampire and half night walker" Law calmed down and his fangs returned to normal. "Woowww" Luffy hugged Law in excitement.

"So how do you want our relation to progress?" Law asked. "I am moving in with you tonight, I just came back from Raftel, my luggage is in Ussop's car. "Extremly fast ain't you?" Law pulled Luffy by the waist. "Hell yeah, I have been searching you since my childhood, now I am not letting you go" Luffy spoke in a various voice.

"By the my dear what are you?" Law asked. "Oh me! I was born as rubber man" Luffy pulled his cheeks to earn a big chuckle from Law. "This is too good to be true" Law was laughing his heart out. "Why?" Luffy asked. "I can imagine things I can do to you" Law was already imagining their nightly activites. "Explain" Luffy pouted. "Still naive" Law pulled Luffy back to the party to announce about their imprinting.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lemons:-<strong>_

"Wow you sure do have a communist life style" Law settled the items from last of the boxes Luffy brought. "What's communist?' Luffy asked walking around Law's apartment. "In an another planet in another galaxy far from us had this political idea. A society where everyone is equal from political, social and economic standing, many people lived there life on limited and basic needs only" Law closed the door and walked towards Luffy.

It was more than a week and a big war of words between Law and Luffy's family. Luffy's family was dead against the idea of Luffy simply moving in with Law. They understood imprinting but could not register Luffy's moving in with Law. Luffy literally barged into Law's apartment the night the imprinted. Eventually Garp agreed and dropped of five boxes that was Lufffy's possession in last one century. Now Luffy and Law were registered couple in civil partnership. So far Law has only stuck to kissing. But now he was at his limit. Luffy moving around in his white t-shirt transparent from sweat and black shorts was too lucrative for Law.

Law's excitement new no bond, firstly he found his mate after so many years of waiting, secondly his mate was a virgin which was rarest of rare cases in this world, thirdly his mate was a rubber man. The idea of intercourse without much preparation burned Law's cheeks. "Trao.. where do I keep my clothes?" Luffy asked. "I would prefer you without any" Law blew a kiss.

"Pervy Law" Luffy blushed. Law sped towards Luffy and pulled him by the waist. Luffy put his arms around Law's neck with a deeper blush and Law pressed his lips on Luffy's. Luffy was trying hard to keep up with the kiss as Law was assaulting his mouth and his cold hand moving inside his t-shirt. Law was rubbing Luffy's back and tracing his spine slowly earning sudden tremble from the younger.

Luffy tangled his hand in Law's short hair and began moaning in the kiss. Next moment Luffy's head hit the mattress and Law on top of him. "Will it hurt?" Luffy asked softly?" Law was taken aback by such soft and scared look. "I will try my best not too, you are rubber man so it should not. But if it does tell me" Law rolled of his hood revealing his tattoos and Luffy gulped at the sight.

"Are you alright if I go ahead?" Law asked. "Yes please" Luffy already found heat growing between the thighs. Law unbuttoned his trousers and soon stood in his briefs. Luffy was gulping at the sight of this gorgeous body in heat. Law began kissing Luffy on his neck and his hand rolled up the t-shirt Luffy was wearing. His fingers found the nipples and began playing with them. Luffy began moaning when Law's lips began sucking his erected buds. Law rolled his tongue on each bud taking his sweet time. With every new bite Luffy gave out exclusive voices and Law pleasured Luffy with his mouth in ever inch of his body.

Law did away with Luffy's shorts and began kissing his thighs and Luffy began wriggling in excitement. When Law's hot lips touched Luffy's manhood the younger yelped. "Law it's embarrassing!" Luffy pouted. "You never even felt like masturbating ever did you?" Law asked. "Nope" Luffy grinned but soon his expression changed to one that was fueled with extreme pleasure. Law had began sucking Luffy and Luffy was panting his heart out. Law began messaging the sacks and Luffy could not control his voice.

Law felt his own manhood trying to break free from the fabric around his waist. Law gave one last pleasure stroke and Luffy exploded in his mouth. Law looked up at Luffy with happy smile and drank down Luffy's juices. "You.. ah.. drank it?" Luffy looked shocked. But Law pulled Luffy's hand and brought it to his own manhood. "Rub it" Law asked in a soft but heavy voice.

Luffy proved his innocence as he looked confused until Law guided his hand. Luffy began to follow the pattern and Law hissed in excitement. Luffy gained more confidence and began creating friction between the fabric and Law's shaft. Law lost his control and pushed Luffy back to the position. Law pulled down his shorts and grabbed the lube on the bedside table. He layered his own finger with lube and spread Luffy's legs apart and positioned himself between Luffy.

Soon Luffy's untouched entrance was well moisturized with lube. Law began rubbing the entrance and Luffy kept trying to buck his hips closer to Law. When Law entered the first finger, Luffy's eyes grew large. "It feels weird" Luffy mumbled. "At first it will, let it adjust" like Law had predicted Luffy did not need much preparation. When three fingers danced inside Luffy, Law was mesmerized by the expression Luffy was giving. From shy to embarrassed to passionate, the boy was a platter of expression.

Law scissored inside Luffy and the rubber man easily spread around. This excited Law more and his erection stood proud. "Luffy, honey you know right what happens next?" Law asked Luffy whose eyes were shut close. "Ye..ss" Luffy was panting. "It will be weird at first but should feel great later" Law informed as he positioned his manhood at Luffy's entrance. Law in his heat pushed inside Luffy at one go and Luffy opened his eyes in shock and his fingers dug deep inside Law. Law bend down to kiss Luffy.

Luffy pulled Law closer to his chest and Law felt Luffy's manhood erecting second time. "Don't close your eyes" Law whispered. "... Tra...oo" Luffy was moaning as Law began pulling in and out of Luffy. Law finally hit the spot and Luffy arched his back to make Law hungry for more. Law hit the same spot again and again and Luffy hit his head on bed in excitement. Law took Luffy's manhood in his hand and began pumping and ramming inside. Luffy lost his voice but his eyes began forming tears of extreme pleasure. "I...lo...ve...yo..u " Luffy yelled in extreme pleasure when Law came inside him and Luffy spluttered out earning his first orgasm.

"Luffy did I hurt you?" Law took Luffy in his arms. "No...oo" Luffy smiled. "You have tears" Law wiped the tears. "Th..ey a...re ooof ha...pp...iness" Luffy curled up and Law took the tissues to clean Luffy up. After cleaning up, Law found Luffy had drifted to dream less sleep. He pulled the lithe body closer to his and kissed Luffy's head from behind. Law covered themselves and caged Luffy in his arms. "I love you" the immortal doctor murmured and sleep finally came to him.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Middle of Spring:-<strong>_

"How's he?" Chopper asked Law who was walking to and fro in front of the maternity ward. "Scary" Law mumbled. "You look nervous Law" Chopper patted Law. "Of course I am. Its a fucking child taking birth" Law rubbed his forehead in fear. "Are you worried about the baby?" Chopper asked. "No I am worried about the weirdo its going to be when he grows up" Law hissed.

"I will kill you!" a loud shriek came from the closed room. "Law you should go inside" Chopper suggested. "No! you want me to die! Alone! Never!" Law was hyper venting. "Law, how's he?" a gruffy voice rushed towards the door. "You are fucking late! He is getting on my nerves, I swear I will kill him one day" Law opened the door to the ward.

"You son of a bitch! You are late, you are responsible for this" Doflamingo yelled at Crocodile. "You look great" Crocodile smirked. "Shut up, next time you give the birth. Every time, you make me drunk and agree to conceive. Next time you will give the birth" Doflamingo screamed both in pain as his big womb began to pinch him again. "I got you present" Crocodile gave a big grin.

"Law, get my baby out or I will rip your throat" Doflamingo hissed. "Your present" Doflamingo's eyes grew large in anger. "You bought me a cactus!" the blonde was now emitting purple aura. "You, get out" Law hissed now. "But its a rare cactus, I thought it would be perfect gift for you" Sir Crocodile looked hurt. "Mingooooo" Luffy burst in. "My cute love, get out of here" Law frowned.

"I bought you flowers Mingo-san" Luffy walked towards Doflamingo with big grin. "Get out everyone" Chopper finally turned into his monster form and kicked out everyone. "But its my father" Law informed. "And my child" Crocodile frowned. "And my future sister/brother-in-law" Luffy grinned. But all were soon kicked out.

* * *

><p>Chopper came out after an hour with a bundle of joy wrapped in white. "Is it a blonde or raven?" Crocodile asked. "Huh?" Chopper looked confused, instead of asking about gender he was asking about hair colour. "Blonde" Chopper smiled. "Finally!" Crocodile took the child in hand kissed its forehead. "Why did Croco ask about hair colour Trao?" Luffy asked. "Pink bastard always wanted a blonde child, one that carries pure vampire blood" Law grinned.<p>

"But Perona is a pure nightwalker, she is not raven head? You are!" Luffy pouted. "Lets say its complicated, but I am sure Blondie will be vampire" Law walked towards Crocodile to pick the child in his arms. "So what's the name?" Law asked. "Its Cavendish" Crocodile smiled. "Shit a boy! A blonde on that too" Law frowned.

"Father guarantee me, this one won't be a pink loving bastard" Law looked at Crocodile with pleading eyes. "I have no say when it comes to child raising" Crocodile took baby Cavendish in his arms and walked inside the ward. "My Cavendish, you are born at last! Come to day" the slang sprouting Doflamingo had turned all sweet and caring suddenly. "Do you want drink packed blood now? Or should Papa take you to hunting in mountains?" Doflamingo was cajoling his new born which was flaunting its big blue puppy eyes at Doflamingo.

"Blood?" Luffy suddenly started to get shivers down his spine. "Oh Vampires love blood you forgot?" Law smirked. "But he is just an hour old" Luffy trembled. "Oh that, we can feed him blood once he is a week old. For now he needs milk, but blood is good for his development" Law spoke in a very chilly voice. "Trao you are scaring me" Luffy almost cried.

"Okay okay sorry.. I was kidding, we won't feed him blood" Law giggled.

"Idiot Trao" Luffy pushed Law off him and ran off and Law kept laughing at the expression the younger gave. Law just felt happy his eternity was going to be a wonderful journey with the boy.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece!<p>

I love my Chewbacca Family, Nubanebe zero, ForeverALittleChild, Bookloveria, xkceelsNeileve thank you for follow and favourite.

mks 12 98- thank you for the review it encouraged me. I am obsessed with soulmate thing, I hope you love my other stories in future.

AaliyaIronHeart- hehe I know Law is a bit OC, couldn't help myself with fangirling.

So this is the final chapter... Sorry I am little late, went watching movie and was packing bags, I am going back to university first thing in the morning. Though you guys did not say me if you want lemons or not, I felt generous and offered you lemonade. Hehe just kidding. So this story ends here. If I feel like next year again I will write Luffy's journey in three chapters. So tell me how was it, though it was my third LawLu story, it becomes technically first to end. Those who read My Little Husband and I breathe, guys I have more LawLu stories coming up.

Love you all... hope 2015 becomes a peaceful year. And thank you for such heart warming response.. muaahhh...


End file.
